


Christine's Nightmare

by Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl



Category: Star Trek, Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death In Dream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl/pseuds/Lord_Vaders_Slave_Girl
Summary: Christine Chapel has a very disturbing dream.





	Christine's Nightmare

Christine Chapel couldn't pinpoint the moment when she had fallen in love with Spock. She wasn't even sure why she loved him. She only knew that she did, deeply, and with all her heart. He did not return her love. He could not. But as hopeless as she knew it was, she could not stop loving him. Although she did not know the exact moment when she had started loving him, she knew it had been almost thirty years. Thirty long years. And for the last five she had been drunk. It was a last resort. She had already tried everything else she could think of to free herself from the endless heartache of unrequited love. First she had transferred from Enterprise to Starfleet Medical on Earth. She had thought perhaps if she didn't see him every single day....

But absence of proximity had no effect. For a time, she had dated every man that asked her, attempting to lose herself in the rush of a thousand whirlwind romances. But it didn't matter. Looking into the eyes of each of her myriad different lovers, she saw only him. On occasion she even tried her damndest to make herself hate him. It was absolutely futile. Desperate, she had begun drinking. But even that didn't help, because try as she might, she could never get drunk enough to forget him.

She couldn't take it anymore. So now it had come to this. For a long time, she sat staring at the picture. She remembered how she had dated a Security lieutenant she could barely stand for over a month to get it, even though she knew she didn't need it, as the image it contained had already been burned in her memory forever. It was the only time she had ever seen Spock smile, and -- By God in Heaven! -- It was a wonderful smile.

She clutched the picture tightly. So tightly that her knuckles turned white, and the edge of the paper crumpled in her hand. She drained the last of the Romulan Ale, then picked up the phaser set to kill. She was about to pull the trigger when she changed her mind. She didn't want to vaporize herself. She switched the setting. Stun at close range would kill her just as dead. She pulled the trigger and everything went black. It was over.

Then, suddenly she could see again. She was floating a few meters above street level, watching what happened below her. She recognized the location. It was the San Francisco spaceport. Why was she at the spaceport? She did not wonder very long. When the next passenger stepped off the transport, she recognized him immediately. It was Spock. She realized that she was meant to be watching what happened to him. The first person he met with was Kirk. This did not surprise her, nor was she surprised that they were pleased to see each other. Christine noticed that her position had shifted so that she could see their faces well. The two friends walked together and soon met Janice Rand. She gave Kirk a friendly greeting, then noticed Spock. Her attitude changed dramatically.

"You!"

Christine was as surprised as the men were when Janice slapped Spock's face. Janice was clearly furious.

"Asshole! My best friend is _dead_ , and it's all your fault! You...You... Son of a bitch!"

She burst into tears, dropping her face into her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Kirk took her by the shoulders.

"Janice. Janice! What's got into you?"

"She _killed_ herself, Jim! Killed herself because of _him_!"

The voices faded from Christine's hearing as Kirk took Janice in his arms in a brotherly fashion, and she cried on his shoulder. The scene blurred and changed. Somehow Christine knew this was many years later. Spock was alone in a room. There was still no sound. The events unfolded in silence. He walked to the replicator and removed a glass of something that appeared to be red wine. He drank it as if it were water, scribbled something on a piece of paper, and still holding the paper, lay down on a low couch and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed until it was almost imperceptible, then stopped. Shortly afterward, sound returned, but it was muted.

There was a knock on the door, and in a minute, another. An unfamiliar man entered. His features were not clear. It didn't matter. He wasn't important. He approached the couch. After a moment, he spoke. Two words.

"He's dead."

He picked up the note. Suddenly Christine was at ground level, peering over the stranger's shoulder. There was a heart with her name inside, and in small letters at the bottom corner of the paper, the word "Forever". Everything faded to black. Then the music began. It was a familiar song, but the words were different than Christine had ever heard them.

 

 

_They saw her blue_

_But nobody ever knew the hell she lived_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

 

_She finally drank the pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

 

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

 

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

 

_They found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_And when they buried her beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

 

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

 

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

 

_~*~*~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~_

 

_He knew she loved him._

_He never knew he loved her till her death_

_It broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

 

_He finally drank his pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough_

_To get her off his mind_

 

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

 

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

 

_They found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"_

_They laid him next to her beneath the willow_

_And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

 

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

 

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

 

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

 

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

 

As the music faded away at the end of the song, it changed into the buzzing of Christine's alarm clock. She sat bolt upright in bed. What an awful dream! Thank God it was _only_ a dream, even, she reluctantly admitted to himself, if it did have the ring of possible truth. She glanced across the room. Janice was still asleep. Good. She'd have time for a really good shower, and not just a quick rinse. Fifteen minutes later, she was still in the shower, as Janice Rand beat on the bathroom door.

"Christine! Christine! Hurry up and finish already! I need a shower too!"

"Shut up Janice. It's my turn."

She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully as the hot water beat on her back, washing her nightmare away down the drain along with the soapsuds.


End file.
